


Honey's Poisonous Prey

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Belly Kink, Burping, Digestion, Gen, Other, Same size vore, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: A collaboration between myself and my good friend RexLou. Honey punishes Klara for cheating by devouring and digesting her, turning the girl into toxic belches and fat.
Kudos: 8





	Honey's Poisonous Prey

It is strange for Honey to see anybody win a match by such a large margin. Normally, she witnesses a fair amount of parity between the trainers in the Isle of Armor’s dojo. They train at a similar level- and understandably- fight at a similar level… all except her experienced husband and young son of course.

Today, however, she witnessed Klara taint the battlefield with the exhausted team of her opponent. The woman had to remind herself that Klara was no slouch throughout the course of the match. Once a pop singer, twenty-something year old girl had transitioned into a poison type specialist. Her team consisted of a Scolipede- a massive Centipede pokemon- a Galarian Weezing- a bearded fairy-poison type- a Drapion- a muscular Scorpion pokemon- and of course the strangely toxic hippo called Slowbro.

Normally, the older woman would almost laugh as the often-haughty- and very pretty- trainer struggled with even the greenest battlers. In this case, though, Klara sent her much-younger opponent moping away. “Better luck next time, kid!” The girl calls, giving a half-hearted wave towards the other female. “Maybe you need to connect better with your Pokemon… just like my moves connected with them!”

Instead of going to console the defeated trainer, Honey continues to observe the energetic victor. It’s no surprise that Klara presents herself with nearly candy-like sweetness, wearing her bubblegum pink hair long and fluffy and adorning her head with a broad bow. She’s decently tall, a fair bit taller than men like her husband and a fair bit taller than the other trainers at the dojo. Her height is supplemented by both her outfit and her figure. She wears a midnight-black and slime-green form-fitting skirt… along with thigh-high socks to match him. These show off her mature hips, breast and even mild potbelly… which she tries to hide with a cotton-ball jacket.

Even as Klara waves her breasts bounce and her hips sway… drawing Honey in closer. The dojo master’s wife is eye candy herself, boasting motherly hips and an impressive bust. She accentuates this with her green sweater and khaki pants, but does not have the same girth as Klara. Still, Honey has her own charms… and is quite interested in the charms of Klara.

“That was a good match,” Honey calls, her voice sultry and smooth, “I’m impressed that you made her look so easy. I was beginning to think that trainer to be a prodigy.”

Clearly, Klara did not expect to see her. The pinkette nearly falls over when she hears the woman’s voice, and flushes redder than her hair when Honey stands over her. “O-Oh hi Honey! I-I hope you were i-impressed!” The girl stutters, something strange for someone with so much… confidence.

The woman backs off a little, allowing Klara to regain her posture. “I was. I haven’t seen such a one-sided match in a while, not since you last challenged my husband.” Seeing the trainer grow even more flustered, Honey walks behind her… seeing even her pert rump tensed and clenched. “You know, Klara, you usually struggle to gain the upper hand, even in battles you win. Would you mind telling me how you took advantage of your opponent?” She crouches to her knees to inspect the battlefield… and the girl’s rear.

Laughing nervously, Klara makes it clear that she is unaware of Honey’s intentions. “W-Well, I did exactly what Master Mustard instructed! I exploited my foes weaknesses a-and took the battle from there!” As the girl talks her butt jiggles, possibly because of how much gusto is in her young voice… or possibly because she’s worried.

Honey continues to half-listen to the trainer while looking at the battlefield. The dirt surface is littered with glistening purple spikes… clear evidence of a poison-type trap. “Does gaining the advantage early mean some extra preparations before the battle?” Hearing the girl gasp in shock, Honey stands back up, placing her hands on Klara’s shoulders. “You know we take cheating very seriously at our dojo, Klara. Anyone who breaks our codes are,” she giggles, “eliminated~”

“Of course!” Klara said. She was sweating heavily, and looked a bit queasy, as though she had managed to ingest some poison herself. “Nobody knows the punishment for cheating better than me!”

This was another lie from Klara, and her untruths were beginning to pile up, becoming less trustworthy with each one she let slip. It was becoming something of an instinct for her at this point.

The truth was, nobody knew for certain what punishment Honey bestowed for severe violations of the dojo’s code, as all who experienced it never had the chance to speak about it. This had some rather chilling implications for the nature of the punishment itself: banishment at the best, and execution at worst.

“Interesting,” Honey said, tapping her finger against her chin. “So you knew what the stakes were, and yet you still chose to cheat?”

“N-no!” Klara said, nervously waving her hands in front of herself as though to protect herself from the charging of a feral animal. “I would never do such a thing, honest! Besides, it’s not like you have any evidence,” she said, quickly going from stammering nervously to a confident, accusatory tone, as she realized that, in fact, Honey didn’t have any direct proof of what she had done.

“Is that so? Do you think I’d just hurl accusations around carelessly?”

“N-no, that’s not what I meant!” Klara said, the shivering nervousness filling her body again almost immediately.

For some reason, Klara’s eyes were immediately drawn to Honey’s stomach. It was noticeably a bit soft and pudgy, not exactly atypical for a woman her age, especially a mother, but it was odd for someone who spent so much time in a dojo to have extra weight clinging to her form like that. It’s almost as if it’d been acquired fairly recently.

“What did you mean? Because I think the poison spikes still scattered about speak for themselves.”

“T-those were just left over from a move I used in battle!” she said. “I’m a poison type trainer, obviously a few of my Pokemon use poison spikes!”

Honey shook her head. Once again, Klara found herself strangely transfixed by the other woman’s midsection. It emitted a deep, low grumble-in fact, it had been for quite a while now, but it was too faint and bassy for Klara to notice before. There was no ignoring it now though, especially since it seemed to grow louder with each passing second.

“Do you think I’m some kind of fool? If it was a move you used, it would have disappeared when the battle was over. Since they’re still around, you must have left them laying around beforehand. That’s cheating, my dear.”

Klara had been cornered. She felt half like she’d been immobilized from the terror, and half like she couldn’t stop shaking with fear. She desperately searched her mind for something, anything she could say to provide at least some sort of plausible deniability. The growl of Honey’s stomach continued to amplify, even more so now that Honey was beginning to approach her, step by belaboured, ominous step.

“Oh, well, uh, I didn’t know I wasn’t allowed to do that! You know how long and complicated those dojo rules are, I must have skimmed over that part!”

Honey seemed unimpressed. Judging by her expression, she wasn’t convinced. She didn’t look angry at Klara-if she didn’t know any better, the poison-type trainer would have said the older woman looked hungry.

“You’re a terrible liar. Even if you were telling the truth, that’s no excuse for cheating. You could at least try and face your punishment with some dignity.”

Klara and Honey were now inches away from each other, and the difference in their figures and the churning chorus of Honey’s stomach were both more apparent than ever.

It was apparent to Honey that her ‘student’ was beginning to figure out where exactly she was going. Smirking, she rested one hand on Klara’s shoulder, and the other on her own stomach. “Rules are rules,” the woman stated, “had you read them you would know not to cheat.” Honey set her arm around the trainer’s shoulder, pulling her into the older woman’s chest. This put the former singer’s bubblegum pink hair in perfect position for Honey to sniff it.

Inhaling deeply, she absorbs the sweet and sour aroma of the former trainer. After sighing, the woman chuckled, and Klara squirmed. “You know,” Honey began, “normally, the punishment is banishment from the Isle. You return your Pokemon, your prize money… and that’s all. In your case, though…”

Guuuuuuurraaaaaawrum…

“...you’re far to delicious to waste!”

Klara is briefly able to pull herself from the dojo matron’s cleavage and immediately gasps for breath. “W-What do you mean delicious?” She sputters. “A-Are you planning to cut me up and feed me to your Pokemon?”

The trainer’s question is so shaky that she has to be asking it from a place of genuine fear. All Honey can do in response is laugh. “My dear Klara! As I said, something like that would be a waste! Don’t get me wrong, you’ll be eaten, dear, but by someone who could really use you~” The woman loosens her grip, giving the trainer just enough space to see Honey’s belly. Again it growls, this time emanating an ominous-

Glooooouuuuurash...

Klara gulps, and Honey smirks. She briefly looks towards the dojo and sees the door used to reach the battlefield shut and locked… all for safety purposes, of course. Deciding she may as well enjoy herself, the woman strips off her former student’s jacket leggings, quickly casting those aside. The girl stumbles backwards, falling to her rear, allowing Honey to pounce atop her.

“Sorry to startle you like that, Klara!” The woman swoons, giggling as she pins her student to the ground. “You look so good and smell so good… I just need a sample before I get to work~”

Rather understandably, Klara writhes in her grip. “You’re gross Honey! Can’t we work this out somehow?”

Honey haughtily laughs, imposing her weight on the girl. She squishes her breasts against Klara’s, pushing close enough that she can smell the sugary perfume in her skin. “Oh dear, you really are desperate if you’re looking for some sort of compromise. The only ‘working out’ in the near future will be me exercising to fit into my clothes again… after you’re digested of course!”

Before her pupil-turned-prey can struggle again, Honey plunges her tongue deep between her lips, wrestling with the girl in some sort of predatory kiss. To no surprise, even Klara’s mouth has an abundance of flavor, both sweet and sour. It’s like the girl is one of those gummies with all of the goodness on the inside… The woman withdraws, leaving her soon-to-be-meal gagging. Her assault does not stop long, though, as she quickly licks across the girl’s face and even her chest.

Though Klara is smaller than Honey by a fair margin, she still has plenty of extra that the matron intends to taste. She crawls down the girls body to free her perky bosom and tosses away her shirt to expose it. “H-Honey!” She gasps. “P-Please! Go no further! I-I can give you whatever you want if you s-stop!”

Herself moaning, Honey buries herself in the former singers melon-sized, cotton-soft breasts. “Oh darling,” she swoons, “what I want the most is to have you~ There has never been a trainer more physically desirable to set foot in this dojo. You should consider it an honor that a woman like me is devouring you instead of one of the powerful Pokemon that roams the island!” This silences the girl. Apparently, even she realizes just how delicious she is. Someone eating her was inevitable, so it’s best that a real woman like Honey gets the pleasure~

Gwoooooaaawurk…

As large, sweet and soft as Klara’s breasts are, the predatory matron doesn’t spend much time there before moving down the girl’s body. She quickly moves to the girl’s feet and throws off her boots. “You taste wonderful Klara, I hope you know that,” Honey starts, “but, I can’ only taste you for so long before I need… a little more~” She kneels at the girl’s feet, taking them in her hands. “I can only hope that you’re as filling as you are sweet… and that you put up just as good a fight in my stomach as you do in the dojo.”

Honey takes the girl’s ankles, lifting them and her feet towards the woman’s lips. Like the rest of her, Klara’s feet look a like a treat in their own right, so clean and pedicured that they appear more like candy than appendages. “You really take good care of yourself, Klara… it’s like you were preparing for this moment!”

The girl tries to roll away, only for Honey to maintain her hold. “No, darling, you aren’t going anywhere, except…”

Uuuuuuroooooouluuumg…

“...in there.” Rather than keep her stomach waiting, the matron opens her mouth wide- wider than it naturally should go. Her jaw pops with a click, allowing her to shove both of Klara’s feet.

Immediately the girl gets to struggling, attempting to back-pedal along the turf and kick out of Honey’s grip. Fortunately for the woman, she’s far too strong for any cheap trick like that to work. “Honey, stop it! You’re being gross!” Not only does Klara sound desperate, but disgusted as well. Honey can do little to keep her mouth from being slimy and sticky- not that she would of course- but she can make things worse~

Just to keep her meal squirming, she licks around the balls of the girl’s feet and between her toes, inciting even more kicking before she fully pulls the appendages in. This stretches the matron’s mouth comically wide with two feet bulging her cheeks… but the bulge only gets stranger after she-

Glunk-

-swallows them down. This of course drags in Klara’s ankles, making the girl fight back even harder. “Honey, you proved your point! Let me go or I’ll ‘cheat’ my way out of your belly!” She pumps her legs like she’s trying to kick, but this does nothing to stop Honey. Instead she licks between her meal’s ankles and up her shins, trying to snatch a little more of her sugar-tart flavor.

You know, Honey muses, she feels awfully nice like this… and tastes very good as well… Maybe I should take my time and enjoy the moment…

GroooouBWOOUroooooouuurlk!

Or maybe not~ The woman removes her hands from the girl’s legs and rolls up her sweater, preparing herself and her belly for the journey ahead.

With that out of the way, Honey’s hands returned to Klara’s shins, the poison type trainer having been unable to take advantage of the brief moment of respite she was given from her grasp. “Please, you have to let me go!” she cried. “What would the other students at the dojo think?”

“They, unlike you, understand that there are consequences for breaking the rules,” Honey said, swiftly popping Klara’s feet out of her mouth so she could reply. “I’m sure they wouldn’t care too much about the particular form that consequence takes.”

Klara wasn’t sure if she believed her, but right now that was the least of her concerns.

“Now, please refrain from asking any more questions. It’ll become rather inconvenient for me to respond in a few moments.”

Honey didn’t leave Klara to wonder why, as she swiftly re-inserted her feet into her maw. Wanting to make up for the time that Klara’s inquiry had lost her, she used her surprising strength to push her legs in even deeper, until Klara could feel the steady muscular contractions of Honey’s esophagus tugging at her toes, eager to pull her into the depths of the older woman’s stomach.

Honey was indeed rendered unable to speak, as a noticeable, softball-sized bulge appeared in her throat, which Klara recognized as the outline of her feet. The dojo matron wasn’t entirely silent, however, letting out small but audible moans as more of herself vanished into Honey’s wet, drooling mouth. Klara found these emissions rather chilling-they weren’t particularly sexual or lewd. They were the sort of moans one would release involuntarily while eating a particularly delicious meal-because that’s what Honey saw her as, food. The deluges of saliva that enveloped every part of Klara beneath her knees was just as thick and sticky as Honey’s namesake.

The bulge in Honey’s gullet became larger, rounder, and less defined as more of Klara entered her esophagus. Her throat muscles became more of an active participant in the process of devouring her prey, working in tandem with her arms to push the squirming trainer towards her stomach. This didn’t necessarily speed things up, however. As the force pulling Klara into Honey’s body grew stronger, the parts of Klara’s body she would need to pass in order for her to be consumed completely became wider and more cumbersome to eat. Honey found a particularly stubborn roadblock in the form of Klara’s hips and rear, which, while not as substantial as the ones she had in her own motherly form, still provided her jaw with a bit of a stretch.

Klara couldn’t help but blush, although Honey didn’t linger on the lewd parts of her anatomy for too long. Instead, she steadily continued the process of devouring her, slurping her way past her slender midsection with little difficulty. Meanwhile, Honey’s own stomach began to bulge noticeably, as Klara’s legs finally reached the end of Honey’s esophagus, and a little lump created by Klara’s feet jutted out from her predator’s tummy.

Actually being able to see part of her body from the outside made this so much more terrifyingly real for Klara. She struggled against the ceaseless suction of Honey’s esophagus with renewed vigor, although it was more useless now than ever. More than half of her body was encased within Honey’s; there was no hope for her to escape now.

Honey sighed. Though Klara’s squirming wouldn’t prevent her from being swallowed, they were rather annoying, and interfered with Honey’s ability to enjoy her flavor. Ironically, it was Klara fighting back that sealed her fate. Since Honey couldn’t savor her properly anymore, she figured that she might as well get it over with, and get to the second phase of her meal as soon as possible. Klara hadn’t realized that the only reason why she wasn’t already stewing in Honey’s stomach was because the dojo mistress wanted to take her time with her. Honey wasn’t playing around anymore. Now, she was ready to send this bratty girl on a one-way trip to her guts as quickly as possible.

Honey fastened her hands around Klara’s shoulders, pushing them downwards while her esophagus worked away at her lower body with a series of quick but purposeful gulps.

“What are you doing? Noooooo!” Klara said, her body descending into Honey’s maw far more rapidly than it ever had before. She watched in horror as the lower half of her body simply vanished down Honey’s gullet, reappearing as squirming, fleshy bulges in her stomach and throat.

It took Klara a few seconds to realize that only her head remained. She tried to punch against her predator with her arms, but she found them pinned to her sides by the constricting walls of her esophagus.

“You can’t do this! You can’t-” were Klara’s last panicked words before she vanished down Honey’s throat entirely. Now every last part of her body was trapped within Honey’s, and it would only take one last swallow to banish her to her final destination.

“Ah~” Honey let out a sigh of relief after her longest, loudest, wettest gulp yet, which sent Klara plummeting into her stomach.

Honey’s gut was all of Klara’s least favorite things: hot, tight, wet, foul-smelling, and potentially lethal. She writhed around violently, hoping that, if it didn’t help her escape, it’d at least put her in a more comfortable position, where Honey’s stomach walls were constricting her so violently.

From the outside, Honey’s swelled and bloated with its human sized bulge. Luckily, it had all the room in the world to expand, as Honey had wisely chose to lift up her sweater beforehand.

“Try to calm down in there. Struggling isn’t going to help you escape. In fact, it’ll probably just make you digest faster.”

Honey lowered a hand to her vast gut, approximately the same size, shape, and color as an overinflated beach ball, at least when it was still. Klara’s near constant struggling caused the mound of flesh to shift and distort, and prompted some rather nasty gurgles from Honey’s stomach in protest.

HWOOOOOOOOO-WAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUROOOOOOAAAAALCH!

“Excuse me!” Honey said, although that huge, impolite belch wasn’t really her fault, but Klara’s.

“I told you, calm down in there. You’re going to give me indigestion.”

“Yeah? I hope I give you indigestion, you bitch! You just ate me!”

As the Dojo Matron, Honey is not one to back down from any challenge. In this case, Klara challenged her to belch as much as possible by threatening to give her indigestion. “Oh dear Klara, I do hope you realize what you’re asking of me!” She rises to her feet, hefting her stomach with her. With a whole girl inside it, Honey’s pale belly sags to her knees with the weight of a ‘trainer’ inside it. She sees- and feels- the bulges that result from her prey’s struggling, which also serve as signs of her challenge.

“I’ll give you one last chance, Klara. If you submit to me I can make this much easier on you.” She pats her stomach- or more specifically she pats Klara’s head-bulge near the top of her stomach. “So what will it be, Klara? Will you accept your defeat quietly or will you make a big mess~?”

Her prey’s response is a powerful kick that bulges out the bottom of her belly. Anyone else would have been thrown off balance, maybe even knocked over by such a sudden, unsettling movement. In the case of Honey, though, all it does to her is force out a raucous, uncouth-

Ruuur-AAAAAUUURooouuuuHUUUUALP~!

“Phew…” The woman sizes, trying to fan some of the ghastly wind away from her face. “I’d say I’m surprised had you not done that before and if you weren’t planning to do that again. If you’d like me to, I can belch away your every breath and leave you vacuum-sealed inside my belly. You certainly won’t be struggling that way.”

For a moment her stomach goes still, letting her get a clear picture of her Klara-bulge. It seems that her prey is mostly upright and mostly fetal. Her butt seems to be towards the bottom of her belly with her chest at the top… both within range for Honey to squeeze.

“How can you talk about this so… casually?” Her flabbergasted meal asks. “Did you always want to do this to me?”

Smirking, Honey wipes away a strand of drool with her sweater sleeve. “Would you rather me lie and say you didn’t look delicious and that I didn’t want to add your curves to mine? Unfortunately, Klara, lying and cheating aren’t tolerated at this academy. I’ve always wanted to at least taste you… and this by far presented the best opportunity.” She pats Klara’s head-bulge, prompting even more uneasy squirms… and another crass-

AaaauurHWOOOUURP~!

The matron smacks her lips afterwards, emphasizing the eruption’s flavor. There’s still some of the girl’s unique sweet-and-sour in her blasts, almost encouraging Honey to belch more.

“C’mon,” Klara begs, “jus’ lemme go! Your stomach can’t handle me forever!”

“Incorrect.” The woman replies. “My stomach can carry you quite easily if you couldn’t tell. What won’t be there for ever- or really much longer- is you. By my best guesses you have a few hours at most until you’re trainer-tush… or mommy-mush… whatever you kids call it.” Still grinning, she gropes at the girl’s boob-bumps. This sends the former artist into a frenzy of punches and kicks that actually does manage to send the woman off balance.

“That’ll teach ya!” Her prey barks. “Try keepin’ me down when you can’t even stand up!”

Guuuuuurwaaaaarlp!  
Another powerful, punching kick sends Honey reeling forward onto her stomach. Thankfully her swollen middle absorbs the weight of the fall, but it still forces something up her throat…

Hwuuuuuarlp…

At first the belch comes out easily, like exhaust bubbling out of a car engine. Following it, though, is a tremendous, rumbling-

UUUUUUUUR-AAAAAAUUURHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOLP~!

The belch explodes out with so much volume and force that it launches Honey back to her rear with her stomach sitting between her legs. “Hah!” She gasps. “Tell me Klara, is that the best you can manage? I can see why you were such a lousy trainer!” She proudly smacks her prey’s butt-bulge, encouraging another wave of struggles. This time, though, they’re limited to squirms with so much air having been evacuated.

At this point Honey can hear the growls from her belly better than the grumbles of her prey. It’s not that Klara is quiet of course- the girl manages to be as loud as ever, calling the matron a “Grumpig” or begging for release. Honey’s stomach is simply that much more powerful.

Uuuuuuurglurrrrrnk…

Once again the woman wipes the drool off her cheek as she slowly picks herself off the ground. “It sure sounds like my stomach has shifted into the next gear.” She states. “I don’t see you sticking around much longer.” Grinning, she gives her own rump a squeeze, feeling the dense meat in her hands. “Tell me Miss Klara, where do you think your resting place will be? My ass,” she then moves both hands to her breasts, squeezing them against each other, “or my chest~?”

Sure enough the girl keeps on fighting, managing to produce an oblong bulge somewhere on Honey’s pale belly but not creating much more. “You can’t have any of me you overgrown Miltank! I’ll get out of here if it’s the last thing I-”

Glooouuuruuuurrrrrrrm…

Even Klara is silenced by the sheer volume of the matron’s belly. “The last thing you’ll do is digest like a good girl… if you’re capable of it. If you try and struggle any more I’ll just have to keep belching out air… eventually you’ll run out of room to move or pass out from asphyxiation. The choice is yours, darling.”

As stern and motherly as Honey sounds, she apparently fails to reach the girl in her gut. All Klara cares to do is fight back, which is currently by punching towards the roof of the woman’s belly- and therefore the bottom of her breasts. “Your threats are as empty as your belly is gonna be after I squeeze my way out!” She follows her statement with more struggling, which is then followed by a crass belch from the matron. “It would be easier if things weren’t getting so… slippery in here… and so hot too…”

Gluuuuraaaark-urrrragle….

Honey giggles as she feels the struggles gradually slow. “You shouldn’t have tested my tummy.” She coos, patting Klara’s butt-bump. “Really, you shouldn’t have cheated in the first place, but if you did then I wouldn’t have had such a tasty dinner… I guess I can’t fault you too much!” The gives her prey’s tush a long squeeze, feeling just how soft and fatty it is. Klara still has some fight to give as she kicks downwards, towards the matron’s grip, with her only result being a particularly bassy-

Bwaaaaaar-HWUUUUUUUURP!

Breathing in deeply, the matron savor’s her preys taste for likely one of the last times. “You really were delicious, Klara. You made a great snack but a lousy trainer.” She looks towards the battlefield for some place to lie down, but doesn’t see much desirable. Hanging out around the dojo wouldn’t be a great idea either. “Klara,” Honey begins to ask, “where do you think would be the best place to lie down while you stew?”

Understandably, her prey doesn’t have much to say, aside from a particularly grumbly, “shut up…”

Shrugging, she walks off towards the isle’s open fields. “I should have guessed you’d have little opinion on what’s beautiful on the island. The only thing you thought was beautiful was yourself.” As she walks her stomach sways, further bathing her prey in a digestive soup.

There are a lot of spots on the island where she could ‘take her leave’ and digest the further trainer. Out in Workout Sea there were plenty of decent islands to rest on and up on Challenge Road she could find plenty of privacy. What ends up being her choice, though, is the training lowlands located just behind the dojo. There is a generous amount of flat, warm land filled with the scent of berry trees and sounds of chattering water types.

Honey manages to heft herself and her stomach to a relatively hidden alcove nestled behind an outcrop of rocks and grove of trees. “There.” She sighs, resting her bottom on a moss-covered stone. Despite the naturally high temperatures in the lowlands, it feels quite temperate thanks to the shade and breeze. “Isn’t this lovely?” Asks the Matron, giving her tummy a happy rub.

Bwuuuuuk-grrrrroooble…

“Oh? Are you all out of insults, Miss Klara?” Nothing comes from the woman’s belly aside from gurgles and bubbles. It sure feels like her prey has breathed her last. Upon running her hands over her tummy she feels much of the same evidence. Her stomach is smoother, having truly taken the shape of an Electrode owned by her students. It feels just as heavy as before, telling Honey that her prey has only started to process.

“Hmm,” she muses, “all of that belching really must have taken a toll on you… I’ll have to keep that in mind for future snacks.” She gropes one of the malformed bulges on the upper half that used to be her prey’s breasts. The meat is so warm, so squishy… all ready to be melted and distributed throughout the matron’s body.

Smiling, she smacks her tummy. This time there’s no complaint or struggling, just the jiggling and wobbling of her gut’s pale surface. “I must compliment you on being so filling and tasty,” Honey remarks, “if only I could compliment your skills as a trainer or value as a person.” Wanting to relish in the pleasure a bit longer, the woman squeezes the sides of her stomach. Her hands dig in deep into the warm, meaty slush, before finally reaching the point where she can’t push deeper. Upon releasing the pressure and letting her stomach fwump out, she releases a quaking, resounding-

Hluuuuur-UUUUUUUUURWAAAAAAAAUUUROLP~!

The gas bubble flies out deep and rumbling, carrying with it the last essences of Klara’s flavour. Honey drools fervently as it flows on, before finally-

Bweeeelch!

-she ejects her prey’s poofy bow.

For a moment the woman proudly smiles at the soppy remains of her delicious meal. “One day I’ll have another snack like you, Klara.” She states, patting her goopy girth. “Hopefully they’ll leave me a nice prize, too~”

While Honey’s prey had indeed been reduced to a thick, nutritious slurry, it would still take some time before her body was fully able to absorb and distribute her to all the necessary places. The process would be greatly accelerated if Honey were to take a nap, which is exactly what she intended to do, both to allow her belly to finish the digestive process which it had started, and because eating such a massive meal had left her quite lethargic, ready to slip into a full-on food coma at any moment. All that was left for Honey to do was find a sufficient spot for her to sleep, where she would be safe from any prying eyes or interruptions. It didn’t take her very long to find one in the form of the shade of a nearby tree, which she quickly plopped herself beneath as her eyelids began to grow heavy.

It wasn’t until she sat beneath the stillness and relative silence of the tree, with her belly sagging and fulling up her lap that she realized just how lively of a prey Klara had been. Now the only sound was the gentle breeze and the soft, steady gurgling of her own stomach.

“At least you’ll serve a greater purpose,” Honey said, cradling her stomach as she let out something halfway between a yawn and a belch. “You’ll make a lovely addition to my figure.”

Klara was unable to respond, but she probably wouldn’t have anything nice to say if she could. Honey wouldn’t have cared either way, as she was drifting between asleep and awake, and with each passing second she more strongly favored the latter. Until finally, Honey fell into a blissful, full-bellied food coma, eagerly looking forward to toying with her enhanced assets after she woke up.

Honey had no idea how long she was asleep for, nor what time it was when she woke up, though neither particularly concerned her. She’d had a refreshing, dreamless sleep, and was now eager to test out the ways in which Klara had enhanced her figure. The first thing she did was reach out and cup her breasts. Immediately, she noticed that her already substantial bust had gone up by quite a few cup sizes, and the fabric of her sweater was stretched to the point of translucence, exposing the now quite inadequate bra she was wearing underneath.

“Hmmm, not bad,” she said, scooping her hand underneath them and giving them a few good shakes so she could gauge their weight. They had a pleasant bit of heft to them, and although they sagged a bit from their weight and her age, they were surprisingly resistant to gravity. Perhaps she’d absorbed some of Klara’s comparative youth along with her body mass.

Now that she had a suitable picture of the augments to her chest, she moved on to examining another one of her improved aspects. This time her focus was drawn to her lower body, where she discovered that, like her top, her pants were inadequate and stretched to the point of near rupture from the fattened assets contained within them. Her already broad, maternal hips had become even wider, in order to help support the heft of the massive jiggly ass she now possessed, each cheek like a peach-colored cellulite-riddled boulder, liable to wobble ceaselessly from even the slightest provocation.

Her midsection was not spared from these excesses of additional fat. Her new tummy pudge spilled out of the holes in the sides of her sweater, and pressed up tightly against the fabric in the front. She couldn’t quite gauge the size of her belly properly, since it was being held back by her ring belt, which she quickly undid as to let all that flab spill forth. Her gut came surging out now that there was no longer anything to contain it, fully revealing the extent of the size of her pudgy potbelly. Immediately, she gripped her hand around one of her new love handles, pinching it to get a feel for its softness.

Klara may have been just about fully digested, but the belly that she had helped fattened was still far from silent. In fact, she had made Honey’s chubby gut downright turbulent, causing it to churn and gurgle with deep, rich sloshing sounds.

“Ugh, it’s been hours and she’s still giving me indigestion,” Honey said, resting a hand to her tumultuous tummy. “I guess that’s to be expected from such a rotten girl-ugh!”

Uuuuaaaarch…!!

A strained, sickly belch bubbled up from Honey’s throat. The smell that accompanied it was downright putrid, like pure poison.

“Ugh, truly vile...” Honey said, fanning her nose. She wanted to make her way back to the dojo, but she was afraid of the effects her sickening belches would have on the other trainees. Based on the sounds her stomach was making, she still had plenty of gas to give.

Hloooorp...!!

Gwuuuufp…!!

Wuuuurp…!!

Buuurloorp…!!!

She forced out a few more ghastly expulsions, and while that did help a bit, Honey still felt notably bloated. Also, the air around her was completely tainted with a thick, toxic smog.

“Euch, what was wrong with that girl?” Honey mused. She had quite the unusual diet herself, but what on earth could Klara have been eating for her gaseous remains to produce such a miasma?

Honey was eager to simply expel all this gas in one go, leaving the fat her meal had granted her as her only remnant. Honey took a large, deep breath, and allowed the gasses in her gut to bubble and build, until finally-

BLOOOOOOUR-hwooour-OOOOWUUUUH-HLOOOR-UUUUUUURAUUUURAAALCH!!!!!

A massive cloud of purple smog erupted from Honey’s fluttering lips, an attack to rival that of any Poison-type Pokemon. In fact, it also could’ve qualified as a ground-type move, with the way it seemed to make the earth itself tremble beneath her. Cascades of drool and torrents of thick toxic fog poured from her throat, as the wild Pokemon in the area scattered as the sound of her thunderous, bubbly belch echoed through the trees.

Speaking of trees, the one that Honey had taken her nap beneath began to shed its leaves as it was smothered by Honey’s toxic Klara-induced cloud of belches.

At least Honey’s stomach had settled, her bloating gone and replaced only with a pleasant layer of soft fat, which she just couldn’t seem to pry her hands from. Every few seconds she would grope at one of her new love handles or rolls, exploring them with her fingers.

“I really should be getting back to the dojo now,” she said, giving her gut a smack as she departed.

“You know, Klara, despite everything, I really should thank you. You’ve managed to make my figure even more lovely~”


End file.
